The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to packages for windshield wiper blades.
Windshield wiper systems are used on a variety of vehicles. Although windshield wiper systems are available in different styles, a typical windshield wiper system includes replaceable wiper blades that can be removed and replaced as desired. Replacement wiper blades are often purchased individually from any one of a wide variety of retailers. Replacement wipers are typically sold in packages that are specially configured to meet the specific demands of packaging wiper blades.
A typical windshield wiper blade includes a support element that carries a flexible wiper. The support element is configured to be removably mounted to the windshield wiper arm of the vehicle. The flexible wiper includes a tip configured to engage a windshield. Generally speaking, it is important for the tip to uniformly and consistently engage the window during use. Because windshields are typically curved, special consideration must be taken in designing wiper blades. A variety of alternative wiper blade designs have been developed to improve interaction between the wiper blade and the windshield.
With one type of wiper blade, the support element includes an arrangement of articulating arms configured to hold the wiper at different points along its length. The arms are pivotally interconnected so that they can articulate with respect to one another to allow the wiper to adapt to the shape of the windshield. In this type of wiper blade, pressure from the windshield wiper arm pushes the wiper blade against windshield. As a result of the pivoting arms, the wiper blade is able to conform to the curved shape of the window. With another type of blade, the support element is a curved element shaped to provide the wiper with the desired curve. This second type of wiper blade is commonly referred to as a beam-type blade or a “beam blade.” In a beam blade, the curved shape of the support element urges the wiper against the window along its length.
As noted above, wiper blades present a number of challenges with respect to packaging. Generally, it is important for the flexible tip to retain its manufactured shape or the performance of the wiper blade may suffer. Although highly resilient, wiper blades are typically manufactured from materials that can retain some deformation when held in a deformed condition for an extended period of time. For example, extended contact between the tip and the package can result in bends, ripples or other deformations in the tip. The bends or ripples can negatively impact performance of the wiper blade. As a result, it is desirable for wiper blade packaging to support the wiper blade without causing any deformation in the wiper tip. Further, conventional beam-type wiper blades are manufactured with a gradual longitudinal curve intended to provide improved performance. The presence of this curve in the wiper blade increases the size of the wiper (as compared to a straight blade) and presents further difficulties in designing packaging for the wiper blade.
A variety of conventional packages are available for use in packaging pre-curved wiper blades. A number of these packages are configured to reduce the overall width of the package by holding the pre-curved wiper blade in a somewhat straightened configuration. Although existing packages are capable of retaining a pre-curved wiper blade in an at least partially straightened state, they require a relatively large amount of plastic and are therefore relatively costly to manufacture. Further, some require relatively complicated action to package the wiper blade in a straightened state and can therefore increase the cost of packaging.
To accommodate different windshields, wiper blades are available in a variety of sizes and shapes. The need for packaging to accommodate wiper blades of different sizes and shapes only increases the difficulty in designing wiper blade packaging. With some types of packaging, a variety of different packages must be provided to accommodate different wiper blades.